User talk:Im A Klainer
Welcome to my amazing Talk Page!! :D (i do not own this gif) Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Team Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Klaine Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ILoveGlee (Talk) 17:05, September 10, 2011 The OC pages are here! OC List OC Rules Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon Okay, for you characters picture, I was thinking Finn. Cause mines is Rachel, and, the characters look like Finchel, but it's Dylan and Mimi XD Plus, I can add those photos on Mimi's gallery. Here's Mimi: Maureen Mimi St. James Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon Yes of course! :) And did you see the new smosh video yet, it's really funny. :) 5 more days till FOOD BATTLE 2011!!! YAY!!! and 2 more days until GLEE STARTS!! I'm soo happy!! Teehee If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever Hey! Umm, I sorta placed in on here: OC List and here: Maureen Mimi St. James that Dylan and Mimi are a endgame, do you like the idea, theyll be the Finchel couple :) Only thing to do is jump, Over The Moon OHMYGOSH!!! :D :D Food Battle is tomorrow!!! TEEEHEE!! I can't wait!! Also, they already put the trailer on their channel! :) :) If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever VICTORIA!!! Did you see Food Battle 2011!! It was sooooo awesome!!! :D Just to let you know.... I hid under your porch because I love you! <3 And.... I might make a Smosh Buddies Group page thingy on Glee Team Wiki, soo yeah... :) <3 If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever Hi Victoria!!! I LOVE Food Battle 2011!! <3 <3 It was amazing!!! :D I'll be on chat in a little bit.... I going to get some food first. :) If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever VICKY!!! *givestacklehug* Please come to chat soon!! - Love with Courage, Tina.. <3 If there ever comes a day where we can't be together,|keep me in your heart, I will stay there forever OC Storyline I have a great idea for a storyline! Its like, Musetta and Dylan quit, and make a club of there own, with Holly Holliday directing. It can be an off-screen, but, I really wanna do thia! Get back to me ASAP! Love with hugs - Without you, the seeds root. The flowers bloom. The children play♥ Vicky!!!!! Can you come on chat, please!!!!! and did you see the new Smosh video yet? :) -Love with courage, Tina Bubbles, Bubbles-AHHHH! Glee wiki chat ain't working, use Special Glee Wiki and meet me there :) ♥ The earth turns, The sun burns. But I'd die, Without you. ♥ PLEASE GET ON CHAT!! <3 -Love with Courage, Tina Bubbles, Bubbles-AHHHH! My chat is not working, wait for me please :) ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ My chat acted up, and Tina is with me, PLEASE READ ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ Please Read <3 Vicky, if you read this today (Nov. 1), please wait for me. Ill be on around 6:40 PM EST Time. ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ GET ON CHAT :D 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 20:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) SPECIAL GLEE WIKI CHAT, ITS WORKING ♥ And now I'm all alone again, no where to turn, no one to go to. Without a hope, without a friend, without a face to say hello to. ♥ RP NOW WITH US ON HERE: http://xat.com/chat/room/159561449/ ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele Xat Chat :3 http://xat.com/chat/room/159561449/ 23:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Victoria, please read. Please read this: User blog:LiveOutLoud/Leaving????? ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele Hey, get on chat on HERE :) ♥ Never mind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. ♥-Adele